I Have Officially Corrupted Disney
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: So... yeah. I took a Disney song and made is slashy Supernatural. Destiel 'cuz I will go down with this ship. Even if they are blowing holes in it. OH! I also think this is funny, so.
1. Something There

**So guys, a while back, i was discovered i had disney music on my laptop (WTF, I know, right?) and i got bored and corrupted it with SPN. So here is my version of Beauty and The Beast's Something There. Don't know if anyone else has one but...*shrugs* Whatever.**

**Also: If you don't wanna cry yourself silly (like I did) then don't watch Adele's 'Rolling In The Deep' Dean/Cas music video on YouTube. DON'T DO IT. I'm stupid and i did and i watched them ALL and i cried at all of them because it tore my heart to pieces. But anyways. Just needed to say that. Although the song is perfect for them and beautifully heartbreaking. Its worth all the pain.**

**So... I don't know. There might be more of these. Eh. I just thought I'd throw something fun out there. I thought it was funny. Maybe I'm not as funny as I thought.**

**OH! and my upload document thingy is finally working so stuff is gonna get updated faster and easier now. It was wonky for a long while and then they CHANGED ffn and it confuzeled me. But my boyfriend got it all straightened out for me. Cuz apparently, I'm technology retarded (my twin's words, not mine). **

**Anywhoodles, ONWARD!**

**Current Music: Fortunate Son by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival)**

**Current Thoughts: I am so hungry... oh wait, i'm eating a sandwhich. Nevermind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something There<strong>

**Dean:**  
>There's something sweet,<br>And almost kind.  
>But he was rude and he was coarse<br>And unrefined.

And now he's here,  
>And I'm so unsure.<br>I don't know why  
>I didn't see him there before.<p>

**Cas:**  
>He stared this way,<br>I thought I'd sing.  
>And when we touched,<br>He didn't shudder at my wing!  
>But it can't be,<br>I'll just ignore.  
>But then he's never stared at me<br>That way before.

**Dean:**  
>Its new and a bit unorthodox,<br>Who'd have ever thought that I was gay?  
>True, that he's no Megan Fox,<br>But there's something in him  
>So that I really can't keep away!<p>

**Gabe:** Well who'd have thought?  
><strong>Ellen:<strong> Well bless my soul.  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Well who'd have known?  
><strong>Ellen<strong>: Well hell, not me!  
><strong>Gabe:<strong> And who'd have guessed they come together on their own? (They're so slow!)  
><strong>Ellen:<strong> Its so weird.

Gabe&Ellen: We'll wait and see  
>A few days more.<br>There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Sam:  
>You know,<br>Maybe there _is _something there  
>That wasn't there before.<p>

Ellen:  
>Oh yeah. There's probably <em>something<em> there  
>That wasn't there before.<p>

Jo: What's there Momma? *squint-squint* I don't _see_ anything...

Gabe: O.o  
>Sam: O.O<br>Ellen: Um... *panic*

Gabe&Sam&Ellen: * how do we say _'they had sex'_ to a child*

Sam: Um... you'll learn... when you're older?  
>Ellen: *SCORE* <em>Yes<em>! *ahem* Yes, when you're older.  
>Gabe: But trust me kiddo, you don't want to know.<p>

Jo: *is confused*

* * *

><p><strong>For the sake of the mood of the song, let's all pretend that Jo is just as young as Chip was. M'kay? M'kay.<strong>

**Also, you know, Cas was Beast, Dean was Belle (ha, he was the chick for once), Sam was Cloggsworth (cause Cloggsworth seemed like he had a stick permanently up the ass, you know? kinda prissy like my boy Sammy... love you SAMMY!), Gabe was Lumiere (because he just IS you know? And Cloggsworth and Lumiere are totally a THING an ITEM in Beauty and the Beast, I've been shipping them since i was like, a kid I don't think i used to understand they were both men...hmmm...interesting) and Ellen is mrs. Potts while Jo is Chip. Oh Chip.**

**Also, anyone ever heard of Christina Grimmie? she's amazing and on YouTube. Awesome voice. I'm getting her CD when it comes out on June 13. Her song Liar, Liar reminds me SOOOOO much of Dean and Cas, its wrong.**

**Anyway, that's my tidbit of the day. you tell me if i should do anymore of these in your REVIEW!**

**Thanks a bunch babes.**


	2. Kiss The Boy

**I am reintegrating myself back into ffn. Is not so fun, but eh. I do what i can.**

**So. More corrupt Disney. This is Destiel from the Sabriel point of view. Because some brothers are gettign sick of the UST and eye-fucking. 'The Boy' is Cas. The one dying to kiss him is Dean. Thought i'd clear it up. Sam and Gabe are only singing because Gabe is a douche and well... read and see.**

**Diclaimer: Although the Little Mermaid is my favorite Princess Disney Movie, i dont own there music. I also dont own Supernatural or that characters. Unfortunately.**

**Dean: This is blashmeme.**

**Sam: On what? You or Disney?**

**Dean: O.o Both?**

**Gabe: *cackles* Oh yeah, this is gonna be good. Sam... oh goodness.**

**Cas: O.O**

**Eve: *cackles* Ditto Gabe. **

**Gabe&Eve: *high-five***

**Oh gee-soos, lets get on with this.**

* * *

><p>Kiss The Boy<p>

Dean and Cas were in a boat. In a lagoon. Sam was pretty sure the boat was Bobby. Oh jesus and Dean was in pants and an open shirt. And Cas was...

"Is he in a sailor suit?" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh yes he is." Sam turned and found Gabe. Of course it was Gabe.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "We're getting our brothers together." And with that he snapped again.

Sam looked down. "Oh hell no. Change me back."

Gabe smiled. "No can do, Sammy. You gotta sing first."

"Sing?" Sam sputtered. "Why you- i can't believe..." He rolled his eyes and crossed his claws. "Fine." Because Sam was a crab. Gabriel carried Sam onto the bow of the boat. He was a seagull. "Dude, i can't believe I'm Sebastian and you get to be Scuttle. Isn't that a bit ironic, seeing as I'm the tall one and your the shorty?"

Gabriel scowled at Sam as music began to swell in the falling darkness of the lagoon. "Shut up and sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss The Boy, As Made Famous By Sam the Crab and Gabriel the Scuttle- erm... Seagull<strong>

Sam:  
>There you see him,<br>Standing there across the way.  
>He don't got a lot to say,<br>But there's something about him.

And you don't know why,  
>But you're dying to try,<br>You wanna, kiss the boy.

Gabe:  
>Yes you want him,<br>Look at him, you know you do.  
>Its possible he wants you too,<br>There is one way to ask him.

It don't take a word,  
>Not a single word,<br>Go on and kiss the boy.

Sing it with me now...

Sam&Gabe:

Sha la, la, la, la, la, my oh my!  
>Look like a girl, too shy!<br>Ain't gonna kiss the boy.

Sha la, la, la, la, la, ain't that sad?  
>Ain't it a shame? Too bad,<br>You're gonna miss the boy.

Sam:  
>Now's your moment,<br>Sitting in Bobby's guest room.  
>Boy, you better do it soon,<br>No time will be better.

Gabe:  
>He don't say a word,<br>And he won't say a word,  
>Until you, kiss the boy!<p>

Sam: Sha la, la, la, la, la, don't be scared!  
>Gabe:(sha, la, sha ,la-ya, yaaa, yaa, ya, ya)<br>Sam: You've got the move prepared,  
>Go on and kiss the boy!<br>Gabe: (whoa, whoa!)

Sam: Sha, la, la, la, la, la don't stop now!  
>Gabe:(la, la, la, la, la)<br>Sam: Don't try to hide it, how,  
>Gabe:(Sha la, la-la-la, sha la, la-la-la)<br>Sam: You wanna kiss the boy!  
>Gabe:(whoa-whoa)<p>

Gabe: Sha la, la, la, la, la fly along!  
>And listen to Sam's song!<br>Sam:(Sha la, la-la-la, sha la, la-la-la)  
>Gabe: Sam's song say, kiss the boy!<br>Sam: (whoa-whoa)  
>Gabe: Sha la, la, la, la, la music play!<br>Do what the music say,  
>You gotta kiss the boy.<br>Sam:(Boooooy)

Sam: (Oooh yeah)  
>Gabe: Kiss the boy.<br>Sam: (You gotta)  
>Gabe: Kiss the boy.<br>Sam: (Oh yeah, you)  
>Gabe: You wanna, kiss the boy.<br>Sam: (You)  
>Gabe: You gotta, kiss the boy.<br>Sam&Gabe: Go on and, kiss the boy!

* * *

><p>Later on, Sam would deny that anything of the sort was enjoyable, but Gabriel could still hear him humming the tune in the shower despite his denials.<p>

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo sorry for whoever just read that. I pity you. really i do. But sometimes i can't help myself. The crack demands to be written.<strong>


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**If you are sane, I suggest you dont read this. It is pure crack. But i coudnt help iiiittt.**

**Dean: Bullshit.**

**Cas: Dean!**

**Dean: *is ashamed* Sorry, Muse.**

**Gabe: *Snicker* WHipped.**

**Sam: *Horrified* GABE!**

**Gabe: *is equally ashamed and whipped* Sorry, Dean.**

**Eve: O.o IS the world ending again or something?**

**Discalimer: I don't own The Lion King. But Kudos to Timon!Sam and Pumba!Bobby.**

**Really, they did a gorgeous job.**

**Oh and this is centering around Cas lying to them about the Crowley stuff, you'll see when you get to the first verse thingy when Dean and Cas angst.**

* * *

><p>Can You Feel The Love Tonight?<p>

Sam: I can see what's happening.

Bobby: What?

Sam: And they don't have a clue.

Bobby: Who?

Sam: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two.

Bobby: Oh.

Sam: The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, we'd better get out of here.

Bobby: _Oh!_

Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings.<br>Heaven and Hell for once, in perfect harmony,  
>With all the human beings.<p>

Cas: So many things to tell him, but how to make him see? The truth about my past? Impossible. He'd turn away from me.

Dean: He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't decide. Why won't he be the angel I know he is, the archangel inside!

Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings.<br>Heaven and Hell for once, in perfect harmony,  
>With all the human beings.<p>

Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't stare too long.<br>They see through the lies and uncertainty,  
>Love is where they are.<p>

Sam: And if Dean falls in love tonight...  
>Bobby: *sniffle*<br>Sam: It can be assumed.  
>Bobby: His hunting days with us are history.<br>Sam&Bobby: In short we are so screwed.

Sam&Bobby: *cries*

* * *

><p><strong>Dean: No comment.<strong>

**Cas: I have none either.**

**Sam: I was pretty awesome.**

**Gabe:... Where the hell AM i?**

**Oh boiz...**


	4. Out Of Thin Air

**I don't even know anymore guys, I just dont. So. ignore me.**

**Dean: Kinda hard to do with you always being right there.**

**Cas: Dean does make a valid point.**

**Sam: She's not that bad guys...**

**Gabe: Ah, Sammy, you have to stop trying to find good in people there is no good in.**

**Sam: T.T Hey!**

**Me: HEEEYY!**

**Eve: *facepalm* This is gonna be a long day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alladin. In reality, i always liked the monkey.**

**Also: Dean and Cas are due to get married. But Cas isn't human and all this is new. And God still isn't there.**

* * *

><p>Out of Thin Air<p>

Dean: You showed me the world,  
>When I was all locked up inside.<br>You reached out your fingers,  
>And took me on a magic angel ride.<br>I look at your smile,  
>And I can see your grace shining everywhere.<br>People like you, don't come out of thin air.

Sam: Though he does a fricking good job at it.  
>Bobby: Boy this isn't your song. Shuddup ya idjit.<br>Sam: Oh. Sorry.

Cas: Hello Dean.  
>You don't understand,<br>There is so much that you don't see.  
>Just think if you can,<br>What growing up was like for me.  
>Your father was a man,<br>Who taught you who you were, mine was never there.  
>So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?<p>

Sam: But he does! He just poofs in and-  
>Bobby: Sam!<br>Sam: WHAT?

Cas: There's so much I want to know.  
>Dean: You'll get the chance to learn.<br>Cas: What if it means I have to go?  
>Dean: I'll be right here when you return.<br>Dean: *aside* Seriously Cas, I'm not going anywhere.

Sam: Oh God, I'm gonna-  
>Bobby: Samuel Winchester the next time you talk you're gonna regret it.<p>

Dean: Our wedding can wait. *leer*  
>Cas: I love you.<br>Dean: *eye roll*I think it's worth the small delay.  
>Cas: Maybe you're right.<br>Dean: *eye brow wiggle* Of course I'm right.

Sam: That's not in the song Dean. Stop making up-  
>Bobby: *Gibbs smack*<br>Sam: OW! What the hell Bobby!  
>Bobby: *shrug* Tolja so.<p>

Dean: Shut up bitch.  
>Sam: Jerk.<br>Cas: Ahem...  
>Sam: *sheepish* Oh sorry Cas.<br>Dean: Yeah. Sorry babe. Where were we?

Dean: And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day?

Sam: If God shows...  
>Bobby" *lifts hand threateningly*<br>Sam: I get it, I get it. Shut up.  
>Bobby: *nods* That's right ya idjit. Now shaddup!<p>

Cas: *glare* I've waited so long to learn the truth.  
>Dean: It isn't too late.<br>Dean&Cas: And now at last, we can finally say...

Dean: *supportively* Your father has to be there.  
>Cas: There's so much that we might share.<br>Dean: And you'll finally learn you-  
>Dean&amp;Cas: Don't come out of thin air.<p>

Sam: This was the stupidest song ever! Cas pops in all the time, I have no idea-  
>Bobby: *Gibbs smack*<br>Sam: Stop doing that!

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>Who knows who Gibbs is?<strong>

**Sam: *raises hand* Me, oh me!**

**Me: Sammy?**

**Sam: He's from NCIS. He likes to smack Tony upside the head when he's being stupid. Ergo: Gibbs Smack.**

**Dean: *cough* Nerd.**

**Cas: *snorffle* That is not funny Dean.**

**Gabe: *slinging arm around Sam's waist* Nerd, yes. But you're MY nerd. So.**

**Sam: *bitchface***

**Any concerns for my mental health? Just ship 'em over with your reviews.**


End file.
